


Between Buildings

by furorem_yandere



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, yandere!peter b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furorem_yandere/pseuds/furorem_yandere
Summary: Anonymous asks:  Yandere Peter B catching you use his web slingers around his apartment and he thinks you’ll use it to leave him?





	Between Buildings

“A little early for dancing, isn’t it?”

 

He sees you nearly lose your grip, dangling from the web. You’re in the living room, blinds open only at the top to let in the gold rays of the sun. You spin idly and you catch his eye on your first slow spin. “Dancing is for any time, Petey”.

 

He has to admit, you’re pretty like this. Stained gold and orange and red with the last of the light. “Don’t hit your head,” he mutters worriedly.  You hang upside down, twirling and doing little tricks of flexibility and movement.

 

“I won’t!  I put pillows down anyways,” you say and you’re right, he realizes, because you’ve got the couch cushions on the floor below.

 

The cushions turn to the roads between the buildings of Brooklyn in his mind and the air leaves his lungs.  He looks up, eyes wide with fear and unable to stomach your dance.  He hurries to the bathroom, slamming into the wall.

 

“Peter?” you call, voice concerned but it may as well have never reached him.  He can feel pressure on his lungs and on his shoulders and his legs give out  _and and and-_

He feels you cup his cheek and pull his chin up.  Worry wrinkles your brow and lights your eyes pretty.  “Promise-” he gasps.  “Promise you won’t go out with these”.  He grabs your wrist around his slinger.

 

Your brows knit in confusion before realization conquers.  “Peter, I wouldn’t.  I don’t like that sort of thing-”

 

“Promise,” he pleads.  “ _Promise”._

“…I promise”.

 

The relief is instant.

**Author's Note:**

> follow at furorem-yandere.tumblr.com for more yandere headcanons and stories! <3


End file.
